


Daddy?

by Neverstopwritersblock



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 1 shot, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverstopwritersblock/pseuds/Neverstopwritersblock
Summary: Lafontaine starts teasing Carmilla about liking Laura. Carmilla bites back and finds out something...... interesting.
Relationships: LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first fic I’ve posted so... please be kind. I wrote it for a friend of mine but I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Based off an incorrect quote.

Carmilla couldn’t take her eyes off Laura. She stood in the kitchen, dancing as she helped Perry make the next batch of brownies and Carmilla swore she never looked more beautiful.  
The light that hung above surrounded her. Highlighting her cheekbones and making her honey eyes sparkle with every expression. It made her look incredible. Almost angelic. Of course to Carmilla, that wasn’t abnormal.  
“Be careful.” Lafontaine bumped her shoulder. “You might burn holes in your girlfriend if you keep staring.”  
Carmilla raised her eyebrows, attempting to hide the slight amount of pink that was surly rushing to her cheeks. She nodded towards Perry with a frown.  
“I could say the same thing about you ginger 2.”  
Lafontaine blushed. They looked over towards Perry sheepishly, the same amount of love in their eyes that had been in Carmilla’s moments before.  
She took the opportunity to look back to Laura and a smile immediately replaced her brooding frown. A bit of flour had made its way to Laura’s forehead since she looked away and if she wasn’t happily watching her girlfriend cook, she may have moved to kiss it off. She couldn’t wait until they could cook together in their own apartment so she wouldn’t have to choose between the two actions.  
Although, based on past experiences, they may end up choosing anyway. Kissing Laura was always a little, distracting, to say the least. More often than not the food ended up burning.  
As if Laura could feel Carmilla’s gaze, she moved her attention over to her. Carmilla sucked in a sharp breath as Laura’s eyes pierced her own. They pulled Carmilla in and the only time she could muster to move them away was to look at her mouth.  
There was a small bit of chocolate smeared across Laura’s bottom lip. She must’ve snuck a bit of the batter from the mixing bowl while Perry wasn’t looking. Carmilla’s eyes were glued to the sugary smear and she didn’t miss Laura’s tongue sliding across it to bring the chocolate into her mouth.  
Carmilla bit her lip and moved her gaze back to Laura’s. She was surprised to find a mischievous gleam in Laura’s eyes. Maybe the bit of chocolate on her lip wasn’t an accident after all.  
Carmilla raised her eyebrows as Laura smirked, thinking she had the upper hand. Even if she did, two could play at the teasing game.  
Carmilla grabbed one of the other snacks that Perry had stressed baked off the table and pushed it into her mouth. Making a show of cleaning the remains of the chocolate off her fingers by sucking them into her mouth and pulling them out slowly.  
Laura’s eyes darkened before she forced herself to look back to the task at hand when Perry yelled at her.  
A blush quickly spread to her cheeks that Carmilla did not miss.  
“You know.” Lafontaine spoke from their place on the couch beside her. They popped the last bit of the cookie they had in their hands into their mouth and spoke to Carmilla with crumbs covering their lips. “It’s kind of funny that you act so tough.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes before moving her gaze back over to them. “Meaning?”  
“Everyone knows you’re the bottom Karnstein.”  
Carmilla’s jaw dropped, but she closed her mouth quickly when she saw the mischievous glint in their eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Sure you don’t.”  
Carmilla clenched her jaw, but as soon as she heard Laura’s laugh from across the room, her frown melted. She looked over to her and found herself staring at her again. Her eyes stuck on the smile on Laura’s face that created a matching one on Carmilla’s expression.  
Laura’s eyes were lit with the sunshine that Carmilla knew flowed through her veins. It shone through Laura’s laughter and Carmilla found the way she threw her entire body into the action hypnotizing. Laura’s glee was apparent in her every action and Carmilla couldn’t wait until she was able to make that happen as much as humanly possible.  
“My gods.” Lafontaine rolled their eyes. “We get it you’re obnoxiously in love with her.”  
“Again,” Carmilla glared as she turned back to them. “You’re one to talk.”  
“At least I admit it.” They said through a blush. “You would never let us know that you let her top you.”  
“Because she doesn’t.”  
“You do realize we lived with Laura right? In the room right next to hers.” They raised their eyebrows.  
“So?”  
“So she has very thin walls.”  
Carmilla played off her embarrassment with a smirk. “I bet Perry loved that.”  
They grimaced. “She tried not to talk about it.”  
Carmilla pursed her lips. She caught Laura’s eye for a moment and felt the corner of her mouth curve up slightly.  
Lafontaine had a knowing smile on their expression by the time Carmilla turned back to the. They forced the smile off her face as she narrowed her eyes at them.  
“Shut up.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“You didn’t have to, your face is insufferable enough.”  
“Well someone’s grumpy.” They grinned. “Is it because you realized that more than just Laura realized you were sweet and whipped.”  
Carmilla opened her mouth to make a retort and paused. She furrowed her brow as she looked at them. “Wait, if you could hear Laura and I, how come we could never hear you two?”  
Lafontaine shrugged. They looked away to try and hide the deep red spreading over their cheeks. “I guess we’re more discreet than the two of you.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Laura and I are discreet.”  
“No you two are incredibly loud. It’s amazing we don’t have a noise complaint because of it.”  
Carmilla clicked her tongue. “Whatever.”  
Lafontaine thought for a moment. “Maybe it’s that we don’t have sex as intense as you two.”  
“That’s your claim?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “That Laura and I are kinkier than you two.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”  
“I’m sure you and Ginger 1 have a fair share of things you’re into.” Carmilla rolled her eyes.  
Lafontaine shifted uncomfortably. “No.”  
They said it a little too quickly and Carmilla smirked. “Oh you definitely do.”  
“I do not.” They looked to Perry out of the corner of their eye.  
“I bet you’re into nicknames.” Carmilla teased. “Like getting called kitten.”  
“Kitten?” Lafontaine scoffed.  
“Uh huh.” Carmilla nodded. “Or Daddy.”  
“Daddy?” Lafontaine squeaked.  
“Yes baby?” A chipper voice sounded from across the room.  
Carmilla nearly spit her drink. Lafontaine’s blush deepened quickly as Carmilla turned to look at Perry in the kitchen.  
Ginger 1 was smirking as she continued to put icing on the brownies that had just come out of the oven. She had the same mischievous glint on her eye that Laura had given Carmilla earlier when she licked the chocolate from her lip. Laura was next to her with a hand covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh.  
Carmilla grinned before looking back to Lafontaine, who was frozen and staring directly at the floor.  
“Well look who’s the bottom now.”


End file.
